


[podfic] 5 Times Clint Made Coulson Flour-Based Foods

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "5 Times Clint Made Coulson Flour-Based Foods"</p><p>Text summary: Clint feeds Coulson. Domestic as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 5 Times Clint Made Coulson Flour-Based Foods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 Times Clint Made Coulson Flour-Based Foods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512547) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



Cover Art provided by sly_hostetter.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:18:30 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Avengers/5%20Times%20Clint%20Made%20Coulson%20Flour-Based%20Foods.mp3) | **Size:** 16.9 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Avengers/5%20Times%20Clint%20Made%20Coulson%20Flour-Based%20Foods.m4b) | **Size:** 10.3 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for #ITPE 2012 as a gift for [greedy_dancer](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/profile) who, in her "Dear Podficcer" letter, mentioned that she liked domestic fic... And, really, what could be more domestic than Clint making sure Coulson is eating and eating well. :D
> 
> This podfic is cross-posted at the Amplificathon community, [HERE](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2127341.html), with all of the rest of the amazing podfic that came out of #ITPE 2012.


End file.
